Battle of the Bands!
by VocaloidHolic3
Summary: It's been so long since Lulu has been with STARISH and QUARTET as friends and she's heared about HEAVENS but now they'll meet the best of all best bands in the entire world! WHITE SHADOWS!
1. Camp Sight

I DO NOT OWN UTA NO RPINCE SAMA!

It was a normal day, I had decided to join starfish and Quartet night on a camping trip like usual since I was always with Reiji or Ranmaru. As we pulled up to the camping space I managed a bright smile as I jumped out of the car and stretched.

"Tch, sitting in the car for so long hurt my back." Ranmaru complained. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Get over it Ran-ran!" I smiled and he growled.

"Lulu, what did I say about you calling me Ran-ran like Reiji?!" He snapped. A few other cars pulled up and I watched them with a confused look, I noticed camera men and reports and the group of HEAVENS step out of different cars. I watched them as the reports and camera crew walked to a different side of the camping grounds.

"Those people are for later tonight, it's a huge surprise!" A short kid spoke up; I turned to him in realization, one of HEAVENS members. Mikado Nagi was his name, short with short blonde hair, gray like colored eyes and he had a rude and yet what some teens called 'cute' personality. The second tallest guy there noticed me which caused me to smile nervously. Sumeragi Kira was his name, short black hair with lifeless like golden eyes. He didn't speak much but he merely nodded his head in response as if to say he would continue to hide my only secrete.

"Well well, did Quartet night find another member?" Another man spoke up, the tallest guy in the group spoke up at last, and he had short brown hair, wore glasses and had glassy, purple colored eyes. His name was Otoroi Eiichi, he had cold hearted attitude that not a lot of people liked but all the teenage girls loved him. I smiled nervously and stepped back as he stepped closer, I took another step back and bumped into Reiji as he griped my shoulders softly and then tightly.

"No she's just a close friend of ours. Leave her be." He spoke in a dark yet serious tone. I watched those two have a glare off as I slipped from his grasp and stepped over to Starish and smiled nervously as I watch those guys continue to fight with one another. I turned to the female composer of Starish and smiled as I gripped her hands softly.

"Neh neh, Nanami-chan how about we go swimming while we're here!" She smiled back at me with her happy, orange colored eyes and her short light red hair made her so cute looking. Through the day it was of nothing but fun! Nanami and I got to go swimming, the boys of all three bands got together to make dinner of a barbecue outside with smiles, when Nanami and I got back there was a bunch of girls arguing with all for them, Kira spotted me and made hand motions for me to run away but when I did a tall female with long pink hair and bright violet eyes grabbed me and hugged me tightly who instantly began crying.

"Lulu-chan~!" The female cried.

"_Shit, I'm caught..."_ I thought to myself. I sighed heavily and patted the females head. "There Nagisa... It's alright." I said in a sarcastic tone. As the guys stared at me, all of the girls who were over there practically tackled me to the floor. Once I managed to slip from their grasp, I sighed heavily and smiled nervously. As I opened my mouth to say something a large projection formed in the sky and I began shaking. _'No, no, no, no, no, no!'_ I thought I was going to be forced back into my group!

"Ladies and gentle men, we have a big announcement for you all tonight. The three agencies of high rated and loved bands have entered their most top rated players in the newest show. 'Battle of the Bands!' Here are our lovely music singers!" The first picture was of the group HEAVENS.

"First up is the popular three man band HEAVENS! Known all throughout Japan, and it's slowly making its way to Europe! With Nagi, Kira, and Eiichi!" Girls in the city were screaming their names and cheering as we all watched the sky. "Next up is a four man quartet, QUARTET NIGHT! With Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus! Their group as made it all the way into Japan and slowly advancing to Europe. Coming up third is STARISH with Tokiya, Otoya, Ren, Natsuki, Syo, Masato, and Cecil! Advancing form Japan, to Europe, and then all the way to the UK!" The announcer said with enthusiasm. I just smiled darkly and tried to pull away but Nagisa pulled me back. "Last but not least, the one and only female singing group that is known all throughout the world and loved in the US that is making a comeback, WHITE SHADOWS!" A large picture of me and the other girls all together appeared on the hologram, it showed us with smiles on our faces and different colored flowers in our hands representing each characteristic of us. I managed a small smile as I starred at the picture till I was snapped back to reality.

"You were hiding this from us?!" Reiji burst at me and I smiled nervously.

"N-No, no… I left the band and they found a replacement composer since they said I was so terrible." I smiled and suddenly I could tell all the girls felt bad.

"Yeah but we're very sorry! You know how we got top rating with all kinds of ages? Yeah well our new composers did nothing but bring out the dark side of music and added to many curse words!" One of the girls spoke up. In the picture in the sky there was five girls, the one with the soft blue tulip was the female named Fujiji Amber. Tall and beautiful, long soft purple hair and bright golden eyes, she has the brains in the group.

"Right and we really love your composing!" Another female spoke, the female with a bright pink amaryllis; she had long orange colored hair and dark blue eyes that tackled me into a hug, her name Mikakazi Melody. Another girl sat quietly at one of the tables, munching away on different meats with a sigh. Short blonde hair and stone cold green eyes that pierced like a cat's eye but yet they showed a hint of happiness, her name is Sakurai Harmony, in the picture she held a weak and fragile looking dark petunia.

"Right, how could we ever forget our loving and daring little Lulu~!" the female with the pink hair from before spoke up and snuggled her face in my stomach, Chanji Jojo was her name, in the group picture she held a soft and beautiful red rose that represented her beauty and love. Last but not east was me! Fujisaki Lulu, I held two different roses in my hand, one white, and one black, the guys form Starish and Quartet night smiled and began talking with all the other different girls as I sighed.

"The Battle of the Bands will begin tomorrow morning, your objective is to get the most points and score of love and affection from all your viewers! We'll be taking polls on different levels of certain topics! Love, cuteness, affection, body shape, attitude, and many more! At the end, out for the four, each group must pair up with one other group to work together to make a completely new song that will be featured in a new upcoming movie! That is all, shall the battle begin~!" The picture in the sky finally disappeared as I stared up at the sky with a small smile.

"Lulu-chan~! Come on!" Jojo called out, I turned around to watch them, they fit in so easily with them, and everyone was fitting in, eating and chatting and laughing away with one another. I shook my head with a smile.

"I'm not hungry." I lied; I walked off with a dark and heavy sigh. As I stared up at the sky with a smile, I reached for the sky. A new beginning and a battle between a bunch of bands? No way were the WHITE SHADWOWS going to lose!


	2. Video shoot and jogging

I don't Uta no Prince Sama. Nor do I own "Heaven and Hell" by the Kagamine twins, I don't own Vocaloids at all.

Harmony's P.O.V.

I woke up early the second morning with a soft sigh. The morning air was nice and cool against my skin as I stood in front of our Cabin. I breathe in the soft scent of pine trees with a smile, I stepped back into the cabin and changed my clothes, when I stepped back out I was wearing a black and grey baseball cap with a pair of black baggy sweat pants, snug black sneakers with a grey sports bra. Showing this much skin wasn't that big of an issue for me since I really enjoyed the cold wind against my body. I grabbed my IPod and clipped it to my pants and put in my ears buds. The music most of us sing was put in my IPod because I enjoyed it more than any other music because it was calm and relaxing. As I quietly shut the door to my cabin I turned around to the sound of leaves crunching under someone's feet. I turned to notice Otoya.

"Oh, hey... I didn't think there was anyone else up at this time." He smiled sheepishly. I looked him over and I could tell he was about to go on a run just like I was. He was tall, short, bright red, spiky hair. He wore a grey sweat shirt and grey sweat pants with some black sneakers like me. I let out a small laugh as I pulled out one ear bud.

"Its fine, you didn't wake me. Would you like to run with me?" I asked him and he just smiled, I managed a snatch up two water bottles from a cooler nearby the girls had brought with a smile and tossed him one. He caught it quickly before it hit the ground and smiled as he bowed with as a thank you. I just shrugged my shoulders and place the ear bud back in my right ear and we began walking off. We started off walking, talking and having small chit chat which was nice, after a while we began jogging and I couldn't help but tell him he needed to put a little more bounce in his step. After about an hour of jogging we actually began running, I was a head of him of course since I was so used to do things so much. As we continued this for about another hour or so I was force to stop since he was lagging so far behind. His water bottle was almost empty at the same time and I had hardly even touched mine. I ran back to him and held it out to him.

"Here, you need it more than I do." I spoke up; he merely nodded and took it, opening it up and drinking just about half the bottle with a smile. By the time we had finished our run and got back to the cabins the sun was finally rising up in the sky, it was a soft pink-ish color. The other girls and the guys from HEAVENS were just now waking up. When I got back to the cabin I grabbed my phone and checked my messages. I was recently sent the new update of stats. In the ratings of 'Soon to be Lovers' Otoya and I ranked one. I grabbed my phone as my face heated quickly.

"JUST BECAUSE I WENT ON A RUN WITH HIM DOESN'T MEAN WE LIKE EACH OTHER!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, waking up most of the others and I smiled nervously. Shutting the cabin door and changing into my normal clothes.

Lulu's P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of my annoying ringtone on my phone; I was getting a phone call this early in the morning. I sighed annoyingly and answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a groggily way, sleep threatening to force me back to a deep slumber.

"Yes, I would like you to be my singer and lead female for a music video, you would be just perfect darling~!" A man's voice called through the phone, I sighed heavily, my agent… I let out a groan and nodded my head.

"Alright, do you need me to grab anyone while I'm still here?" I asked annoyed with the fact he wouldn't shut up!

"Yes we need, Nagi. Be a sweet girl and grab Nagi, we're going to need the cute sucker~!" I ended the call as soon as he said Nagi; I let out a frustrated sigh and got up. I changed into a pair of red jeans and a sequenced gray sweat shirt with black and white sneakers. I let out a frustrated sigh when suddenly I heard Harmony scream. I shook my head and walked over to heavens cabin ad knocked on the door.

"Nagi I need you, we have a music video shooting today they want us for!" I called out to him and he merely moaned in response. I sighed and walked away and stood close to a large van that I had ridden in when we first got here. Nagi soon enough came out and stepped inside the van with me and by the time we got to the studio they already had everything set up, they just needed to change clothes and do our makeup. As Nagi went and sat down to get his makeup done first, I went ahead and went into a separate room to change. It was a simple long white dress with a yellow ribbon at the hip and a white hair bow for my hair. I was quickly yanked down into a chair where they did my make up but then, they began dying my hair?!

"I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS!" I snapped at them as my agent just appeared before me with a smile, he was tall, had short black hair and bright green eyes.

"Now now Lulu-chan no needs to be so angry! The song is called Heaven and Hell, first Nagi-kun will start off and then you will jump in, you're the angel of heaven; he's the demon of hell. You get the situation, here's the lyrics for your part~! Have fun!" He called out to me and skipped away happily. Nagi walked over to me with a scared like expression.

"Is you agent gay?" He asked bluntly. I sighed heavily.

"In a way, yes he is. He's really nice though and kind and sweet!" I smiled; he merely sighed and changed into the costume they had given him and we started shooting the video and the song but it ended up having to be finished the next day since Nagi kept getting loving, girly stares from most of the older women in the shooting area. God help me please...


End file.
